


Late Bloomer

by martianapplecrumble



Series: Witcher Heats [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kaer Morhen, Lambert likes warmth, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Top Eskel (The Witcher), but like not ABO heat, just "being very horny" heat, well ok with a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: Witchers have a heat once a year, as a rule, during winter. Now, heats don't turn witchers into mindless animals who can think about nothing but sex. They just make them extremely horny for a week or so. Lambert witnessed such weeks countless times, and could always tell when Eskel or Geralt had one.All witchers have heats - well, nearly all witchers, to be precise.Lambert, for one, had never had one in his life.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Witcher Heats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855111
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me before I went to sleep, so, I decided to write it the next day. I love Lambskel and their dynamic so much.  
> This was not beta read so, sorry in advance for any typos! If you see any feel free to tell me and I will correct them.

Mutations give witchers many things humans don't have. Acute senses. Ability to see in the dark. Increased strength and agility. Endurance to harsh conditions.

And also, notably, heats.

Witchers have a heat once a year, as a rule, during winter. Now, heats don't turn witchers into mindless animals who can think about nothing but sex. They just make them extremely horny for a week or so. Lambert witnessed such weeks countless times, and could always tell when Eskel or Geralt had one. Their eyes had that glazed, hazy look in them, they radiated heat - Lambert could always feel heat very well - they usually locked themselves in their rooms, only coming out to eat. When Lambert passed the room of the witcher in heat, he could hear muffled grunts and huffs, and sometimes even moans. Geralt's sounds made him cringe, and he always wanted to stay by Eskel's room a little longer but knew it was just altogether weird and shameful of him. So, Lambert usually just avoided going near their rooms altogether when it was that time of the year again.

All witchers have heats - well, nearly all witchers, to be precise.

Lambert, for one, had never had one in his life.

They say a witcher's first heat comes during teen years, but Lambert's never came. His fellow witchers poked him a little about that (no real bite behind it though), and when Lambert was younger and got very insecure about it, Eskel would tell him that it's okay and he is just a "late bloomer". "Mine only came when I was 20, that's fine," Eskel would reassure him as they sat in his room, sharing cookies which Eskel sneaked from the kitchen (he was older after all and had unlimited access to cookies and other treats little witchers could only dream of).

But well, Lambert was very well past being 20, and past being 30 even, but still, not a single heat happened to him. He knew that there were some people who were never turned on in general - just not interested in sex - but he was! Surely he got turned on, especially when Aiden- ah, cross that out, nevermind. The point is, he did get horny, but that had obvious reasons behind it and ended after a good release. That was just normal.

Maybe one of his mutations went wrong, he did have a hard time recovering after the Trial of Grasses after all. He should be grateful that it was his heats that were absent and not, like, his eyes or a kidney. Actually, no, he was not grateful for any of that shit at all. He shouldn't be grateful to have survived. He wasn't even supposed to go through that trial, wasn't supposed to become witcher.

But in any case, sometimes Lambert couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like, to have one of those heats.

***

Winters at Kaer Morhen were freezing and snowy. Lambert hardly went outside during his usual winterings, hiding in the castle, sitting by the fireplace wrapped in furs and blankets, muttering about stupid cold weather and cursing whoever had such a dumb idea as creating temperatures below zero or building a castle in the fucking north. Sometimes, on the coldest days, Eskel joined him, sitting down side-by-side to Lambert and hugging him. Lambert would stop complaining then. Eskel was warm.

Summers at Kaer Morhen were, however, a whole different thing.

It wasn't exactly hot, but it was usually quite warm and sunny. Around the castle grounds, flowers bloomed, daisies and dandelions and clover and chamomile, all simple but so beautiful on the bright green grass. The trees were green as well, their leaves rustling as a gentle wind blew across the land. Butterflies flew by, their colourful wings flapping, and bees hummed busy with their usual activities. A small river, which usually froze in the winter, was now flowing freely, full of cool, pleasant water. The sky was light blue during the day, white fluffy clouds floating by, and sunsets were simply breathtaking as the sun slowly slid behind the majectic mountains, only to come out again the next morning, giving even a more gorgeous view.

As much as Lambert hated the castle, he had to admit he liked the summers there. They made Kaer Morhen look alive.

It wasn't often that he spent summers there, but this happened to be one of them. He was wounded by a fiend, and severely so, and by the time he recovered he decided that he needed a break. He wasn't that fond of witchering after all, and spending a couple of weeks getting some rest after a wound wasn't such a bad idea.

To his surprise, he found that Eskel was there too. Not that he was against it though, not in the slightest, in fact. They soon fell into a very comfortable routine: they did whatever they wanted during the day, sometimes together, sometimes apart, and at night they would sit together at the table by the fireplace, drinking ale and sharing stories and memories. And if Lambert sometimes let his head rest on Eskel's shoulder, it was totally because he was tipsy and tired. No other reason at all.

***

It all started on one of those slow, peaceful days. Well, to be more precise, mornings.

Lambert woke up in his bed as usual - well, not only his bed, as Eskel and him decided to take up the huge bed in the guest room for themselves, as it was the most comfortable one in the castle and there were no guests and it could fit, like, four witchers or so. He woke up with a strange sensation in his lower belly, some kind of demanding warmth, and he was tingly all over. It almost felt like he was horny - almost. Lambert tried to recall if he dreamed of something, well, raunchy as he palmed himself lazily through his underwear. Eskel, thankfully, was already up and gone somewhere.

It didn't take Lambert that long to come, pleasure taking over his body, but as he wiped his hand on his underwear, he felt that the sensation was still there. That demanding warmth.

His head was feeling sort of clouded and he felt strangely warm. Lambert couldn't help but wonder if he was sick - what bullshit, witchers couldn't get sick! It felt, however, like he was.

Lambert shrugged but decided to let it pass. If he starts to feel worse, he will just go back to bed and sleep it away with some Swallow potion to help. No big deal. It was't like he had any special plans for today.

Lambert got out of bed and started getting dressed, putting on a long black tunic just in case - if he suddenly gets horny for no reason again, he wouldn't want to shove it into Eskel's face. Even if his brain very much approved Eskel's face being near his prick, Lambert just ignored it. As always.

He had a quick breakfast, grabbed a book from one of the countless shelves and lounged under a tree just outside the keep. Just as he liked, peaceful and quiet, only chirping of birds disrupting the comfortable silence.

All was well, as Lambert sat and read quietly, watching from the distance as Eskel let the goats out to graze. The only thing that bothered Lambert was the persistent pleasant ache between his legs and that warmth all over his body, and the fact that the further the day went, the more his mind was filled with hot thoughts and desire.

Fuck, what in shit's name was going on with him?

Lambert swore under his breath, shifting around in hopes to get rid of that ache. Only it wouldn't go away, only becoming more strong, more demanding.

Eventually, Lambert gave up, frustrated at his state and unable to focus on the book. He shut it closed and decided to do something else.

He splashed his face and hands with cool river water, hoping it would help with the weird heat inside him...

Wait.

Heat.

Fuck. What the actual fuck.

Lambert swore again, loudly that time, and got up to his unsteady feet. Of all years, he gets to have his heat now? When he is alone with Eskel and it's fucking summer?

Great. Just great.

He made his way back to the castle, hoping to just wait this thing out and thanking everything that at least he has a tunic to cover his bloody bulge - and it seemed that it was literally bloody, his cock throbbing almost painfully in his tight pants. Probably contains half of his blood at the time, huh.

And just when he was about to get inside the castle, he saw Eskel. Again.

And this time, it was absolutely the worst timing for him to see Eskel.

The other witcher was shirtless, his red jacket and gray shirt discarded on the ground. He was chopping wood, panting as he raised the axe and brought it sharply down, sweat running down his broad, muscled back. With every effort, his arms strained just enough to show toned biceps - Eskel was very well-built, the strongest witcher of all of them.

Lambert swallowed, his throat clicking loudly, as he stared at Eskel, unable to tear his gaze away. His heart started hammering like mad, and the heat in his lower belly grew up a few degrees, practically burning him, and suddenly everything was too bright, too sharp, and Eskel, Eskel was...

"Lambert? You okay?"

Lambert felt like he was thrown onto the ground, shaking his head sharply. Eskel was looking at him, seemingly worried.

"I... um- fuck, yes, I am okay, yes," Lambert managed, trying to pull himself together.

"You sure? Don't have a fever or something?" Eskel asked in that rough yet soft voice of his, coming closer to Lambert and pressing a hand to his forehead. Damn it, even in this state Lambert could feel how warm Eskel's hand was. Eskel was just so warm, and Lambert wanted to press himself to this hand and purr.

He however forced himself to pull away.

"I'm fine!" he cut off sharply.

"Lambert, I-"

"Just leave me!" Lambert snapped and bolted to the door. He was aware that he was acting like a dumb grumpy coward but fuck it. One more minute of Eskel caring for him and touching him and Lambert will fucking lose it. Fuck, he wished he never had a stupid heat altogether.

He retreated to the room upstairs, taking off his pants (they were too fucking tight) and curling on the bed. Trying to calm his breath. Thinking.

He's had feelings for Eskel for a long time. He always admired him, yes, but then it grew into something different - something more. Eskel was the only person to truly give shit about him, to care for him. Even when Lambert was in his worst moods, Eskel wouldn't lash back at him but instead listened to what he has to say and then hugged him. And whatever bitterness Lambert had in him would go away with that hug. Sometimes, they would hug for hours and Lambert would let himself relax in the other witcher's arms, practically melting as quiet purrs escaped his chest. Matching Eskel's purrs, which were lower and louder.

Lambert eventually admitted to himself that he just loved spending time with Eskel. And that he, well, loved Eskel in general. He liked watching him as he chopped wood or did anything shirtless, sometimes making jokes that were only half-jokes. He loved it when Eskel smiled, the scar on his face just making the smile more unique, more Eskel's. And the scar itself - how many times Lambert wanted to trace that scar with his fingers, to kiss it, to tell Eskel it didn't make him ugly in the slightest. To Lambert, no one was as beautiful as Eskel.

Lambert didn't think that the feelings were mutual though. They were very close, yes, but Eskel was nice to everyone, wasn't he? And to think he would just ruin everything with this stupid heat. All he needs to do is to apologize for the lash-out and explain that he, well, has a heat. And that he didn't mean to ogle and snap at Eskel like that.

As Lambert lay in bed, tossing and turning, the sky slowly turned dark. It wouldn't be long before Eskel comes up here to sleep. Lambert didn't want to join him for dinner downstairs, not in this state. He could barely keep himself sober, what will happen when he is drunk then?

Not long after, Eskel came upstairs. Lambert didn't smell alcohol on him though, and to no surprise. Eskel didn't really like to drink alone.

"Lambert?" Eskel whispered. "You asleep?"

"Mhm," Lambert mumbled, turning to face the wall.

"Look, have I done something? Or are you trying to hide the fact that you are sick? There is nothing wrong or weak with being sick, remember?" Eskel said gently, sitting down onto the edge of the bed. Lambert felt the bed dip down under the large witcher's weight.

"I- no. I just... I didn't mean to lash at you like that," Lambert said, forcing himself to turn around and look at the other witcher. "I..."

"It's okay," Eskel smiled slightly, and Lambert felt his heart swell in spite of his current state. "You want to talk about it?"

Lambert nodded, choosing to look at the ceiling instead of Eskel.

"I- I think I have a heat," he blurted out, finally.

He couldn't see Eskel's face but assumed that he was surprised. Lambert felt his face burn.

"Oh... do you now? Not a late bloomer then, a summer bloomer," Eskel chuckled gently, his hand ruffling Lambert's hair. "You need some advice then? Or privacy?"

Privacy? No, Lambert didn't want privacy. His mind was full of desire for Eskel's warm hands all over him, for Eskel's lips on his own, for Eskel's huge dick up his...

"I think I'll just wait it out."

"Well... it's up to you I guess?" judging by the sounds, Eskel was taking off his boots. "It won't go away for a week or so though, either way. But if you give in to it, it's more pleasurable."

"How do you even endure this every fucking year..." Lambert groaned as his prick gave another heavy throb.

"It's tough," Eskel admitted, getting onto the other side of the bed. "But you get used to it with time. Learn to make the most of it, y'know."

At least Eskel is not disgusted to share a bed with me, Lambert thought. However, with Eskel being present on the bed, his desire to press against him only grew.

The heat in his lower belly was absolutely unbearable. Lambert tossed and turned, biting his lips every time his cock rubbed against his underwear. Fuck.

"Hey," Eskel whispered, his voice rough and even gentler than usual.

"What?"

"Come here."

Unsure of what would happen next, Lambert moved closer to Eskel, only to be enveloped in his large, strong arms, to be pulled closer to the very warm, broad body belonging to the other witcher.

Lambert couldn't help but snuggle closer, even though his ears were burning - his lustful body was acting faster than his brain, and besides, he wanted that for so long. Eskel's smell - grass and sunshine and sweat - teased his nostrils, making him sigh and making his prick fucking swell. He liked Eskel's smell, but was it always that damn arousing?

"Better?" Eskel whispered into Lambert's ear, husky, soft, and Lambert barely held back a moan.

"M'good," Lambert whispered in a broken voice, wanting to press even closer, wanting to feel more of Eskel, wanting friction, wanting warmth, wanting release...

"You want this?.." Eskel's voice teased his ear as large, warm hands stroked his back and sides, nearly setting his skin alight.

All Lambert could do was nod eagerly, all his thoughts (what will Eskel think of me?) overcome with heavy lust and arousal. He let it all cloud his mind, let himself enjoy as he pressed his bulge to Eskel's broad thigh, purring loudly.

"If you want me to stop, say it, okay?.." Eskel asked, his thigh moving, rubbing at Lambert's aching prick, and Lambert fucking moaned as his eyes rolled back.

Without much hesitation, Lambert pulled Eskel into a kiss, finally tasting those plump, soft lips of his. Eskel returned the kiss just as eagerly, and Lambert hardly registred the moment Eskel's hand slid into his underwear, letting out a loud moan as it wrapped around his rock-hard length.

It just felt so right, so warm, so fucking hot - did Eskel have Igni imbedded into his palm? - as Lambert thrusted into the welcoming hand, leaking profusely, pressing even closer to Eskel's warm body as Eskel held him with his other arm.

It didn't take long for Lambert to come, pleasure clouding his mind as he arched his back, hot strings of come shooting out of his prick and onto Eskel's hand and stomach. The climax hardly helped though - the pressure in his lower stomach eased, but Lambert still wanted something. Wanted more.

"Eskel," he whispered, looking at Eskel with a glazed look, his breath coming out in short gasps. "Eskel, fuck me."

And fuck, Eskel's pupils were blown wide and the look he gave Lambert was so hungry, Lambert wished with his remaining thoughts that Eskel always looked at him like that...

"You sure you want that? That it's not your heat speaking?" Eskel asked, his voice so rough that Lambert felt a rush down his spine.

"Wanted that for so long," he whispered, pressing even closer, his hands stroking Eskel's broad body. "Fuck me, Eskel."

And that seemed to be all the reassurance Eskel needed because moments later, Lambert was pinned under his body as Eskel kissed him greedily, hands roaming all over Lambert's slim body and just the feeling of being under the heavy witcher nearly made Lambert come again.

"Wanted that too," Eskel whispered, his voice low, as he kissed and bit down Lambert's neck, making the black-haired witcher whimper and arch his back. Lambert wrapped his arms and legs around Eskel's body, pulling him even closer when Eskel started to tease his nipples, biting, licking and Lambert had no idea they were so damn sensitive...

"Eskel..." he moaned, his head pressing into the pillow. "Fuck... stop teasing me... AH..." just then, Eskel rubbed his stomach against Lambert's hard prick, its slight softness making precome dribble out of its head.

Another kiss to his neck, and pleasant pressure left Lambert. Before he had time to complain, a pillow was placed under his hips, and he heard the sound of a bottle being uncorked...

Oh, fuck.

A thick, long finger - Lambert always thought Eskel's fingers looked amazing - slipped past the tight ring of muscles. Lambert sighed, spreading his legs wider, slight discomfort soon replaced with pleasure and feeling of fullness and so much lust.

"This okay?" A kiss to his shoulder as Eskel moved his finger in and out, and then in circles, stretching Lambert in the most delicious way.

"This fucking amazing," Lambert muttered, hiding his face into the pillow and moving down onto Eskel's finger. "Want more..."

Eskel added a second finger, the stretch ever so sweet, and it felt just so good until Eskel found that spot inside him and Lambert saw fucking stars, arching his back and crying out.

"FUCK- Eskel, here, again, please, OH..."

Eskel was so damn good at this, fucking Lambert with his fingers and hitting and massaging that amazing spot until Lambert was an absolute puddle before him, moaning helplessly, a pool of precome forming on his stomach.

Lambert never thought he would beg for someone to fuck him. Well, he was wrong. But in spite of his begging and pleading, Eskel only filled him with his cock when Lambert could take three fingers inside him freely.

And fuck, Eskel was so big.

When the other witcher bottomed out, filling him to the brim, and pressed him into the mattress, Lambert felt he was about to break in two, and yet it was the best feeling in the world.

"Eskel- move...."

And Lambert held onto him for dear life and Eskel pounded into him, filling him up, his tip pressing to that delicious spot inside of him. Lambert felt like he was on cloud nine, and Eskel growled, fucking growled into his ear as he sped up, pinning him, fucking him, his stomach rubbing against his aching prick just enough...

Lambert didn't want this to end, tried to hold it in, but as Eskel groaned, biting into his shoulder, and Lambert felt something warm and gooey pour deep inside him, he couldn't anymore. The bliss nearly blinding him, he grabbed onto Eskel, nearly exploding with the force of his release and clenching tight around that huge, delicious cock of Eskel's.

***

They passed out on each other, not ever having strength to come down and wash off their filth, but Lambert couldn't care less, lying spent and blissful and limp in Eskel's strong arms.

In the morning, he woke up sore in all the right places, with a kiss to his cheek for good morning, and honestly, he wasn't feeling so bad about his heat anymore.

It, after all, gave him a wonderful night with the witcher he loved for many years. And, as he soon found out, it gave him a beginning of a wonderful future with said witcher, to the end of the days.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you liked it 🌻


End file.
